


В последний раз

by 2Y5



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько минут перед щелчком затвора фотокамеры, несколько мгновений, навеянных одним-единственным фото со свадьбы Джареда и Женевьев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В последний раз

**Author's Note:**

> Обложка к фику - http://img1.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/c/5/88/61/88061701_3249954_EpU20VO7.jpg

**Jared's POV**

  
Все. Сейчас в последний раз. Смешно. Пафосно. Женюсь на Жен. Потому, что так нужно. За последние недели готов двинуться подбородком об перила где-нибудь, чтобы была уважительная причина. Причина не скалиться все время в этих "обворожительных" улыбках...  
  
Один раз не выдержал - те фото, где мы на лыжах... Зарычал, аж Жен испугалась, что со мной...  
  
Ну а теперь в последний раз... Смотрю в объектив, меняю позы, улыбаюсь... Единственный, с кем хоть как-то комфортно стоять - Джефф, и тут...  
  
Чувствую, как что-то жаркое пробегает по позвоночнику. Не рискую обернуться. Боковым зрением вижу ТЕБЯ. Это ты сейчас невыносимо-нежным взглядом оглаживаешь меня, с ног до головы, ерошишь взмахом ресниц волосы на макушке, теплой зеленью касаешься обнаженной шеи, маленькими светло-коричневыми точками на радужке пробегаешь по плечам и потом...  
  
Всем взглядом окутываешь, словно в одеяло - теплое, домашнее, родное, навеки мое... С запахом горьковатого одеколона и тягучей ванили, смешанной с миндалем. И я знаю, что ты по-прежнему со мной, мой...


End file.
